


The boy king and his knight

by samsaviorwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsaviorwinchester/pseuds/samsaviorwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“With your powers and mine, we could take Crowley down in a heartbeat. Crowley and all the sons of bitches who get in our way, for that matter.” Again that smile, more animal than human. And still, there is some kind of veneration in the way Dean is looking at Sam. His devotion to Sam remains. It’s something that has always been there, for as long as Sam can remember, and even the king of hell can’t take that away. “We could rule Hell. The boy king and his knight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy king and his knight

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this scenario since the end of season 9. This is basically what I'd like 10x01 to look like with demon!Dean and Sam interacting for the first time.

He walks like a lion circling his pray; there is something feline in his movements, in the curve of his mouth, in that feral smile he is giving to him. It makes Sam shiver. It’s not him. It’s not Dean. That’s what he has been saying to himself for the past hour, since he found himself face to face with his brother and his black eyes. He never thought it could be possible, to feel what he feels when he first sees him standing in his room: relief, happiness, pure joy, confusion, disbelief, horror. It feels like drowning. He can’t process what is standing in front of him. It’s Dean. He’s come back to him. He is alive and everything is going to be okay, once again. He wishes he could let himself think that. He sees that man smiling at him, holding the first blade, and he knows: it’s not going to be okay. Not this time.

Sam follows him with his gaze, studying his expressions and watching as Dean plays with the blade, the mark of Cain visible on his arm, a bright red against his pale skin.

“ _We finally have the same blood, little brother. Aren’t you happy? You’re not the only freak anymore_.” His voice is the same, but his words are full of anger, sharp and deadly, and they’re meant to hurt him. Sam knows that. But it doesn’t make things easier. Dean knows his deepest fears, all of his sins and his regrets. He knows how to hurt him just right. And with Dean’s words, Sam suddenly hears a million other voices in his head: _Freak. The boy with demon’s blood. The stupid little boy who started the apocalypse. The demon blood junkie_. He doesn’t say a word, though. He’s used to being reminded of that. All he can do is stare at Dean’s face and try his best to show nothing of that burning pain tearing his heart apart.

“ _You know, I was wondering. Would you drink my blood, Sam?_ ” Dean let the blade caress his skin, making every move look tempting and provocative. He licks his lips, smirking, and his eyes keep going from Sam’s face to the blade and back. “It wouldn’t be like when you drank from that stupid bitch. I’ll admit I was a little too harsh with you back then. See, I didn’t quite realize the appeal.”

Sam seems to have lost his voice, pressing his fists into his legs, biting his lower lip unconsciously. He has always known he could never escape his past. He’s tried so hard to forget that part of his life: the pure despair of losing Dean; feeling hopeless—lost—with nothing to live for but revenge; giving in to Ruby, giving in to the dark powers that were forced into him as a baby. He can still feel the taste of demon’s blood in his mouth and he can still hear Dean’s voice, loud and clear: _If I didn’t know you I’d want to hunt you. You’re a monster._

“ _C’mon Sammy, think about it_ ”. Dean stops walking and looks at Sam now, face dangerously close. “ _You and me. Together_.” He chooses his words carefully, knowing his little brother’s weak spot and proving that he knows exactly how to get inside his mind.

“ _I don’t have to think about it. You don’t want this. I know you don’t. Somewhere, deep down, you know this is wrong. You just have to fight it. Fight your way out and get your humanity back. We can do it, Dean. We can fight this together_.” Every word is a sting under his skin, and they come out rushed, leaving Sam breathless. He feels this urgent need to let him know that he understands, that he knows what it’s like to feel that darkness itching to break free and cause chaos. And he is not going to leave him. He will save his brother, no matter what it takes.

“ _Who says I want to fight this? You have no idea what I’m a capable of now!_ ” Dean has a look of pure excitement and ecstasy on his face, as if being a demon has enlightened him. It chills Sam to the core. “ _I mean, I was pretty awesome as a hunter. But Sammy, what I’m feeling right now, what I see, what I feel pumping through my veins, this is a whole new level._ ” He sounds so confident, so pleased with himself. Dean is being cocky and fascinating like few people could ever be in the world, and he looks so full of life that, for a moment, Sam sees his big brother again.

“ _So what’s your plan, uh? Being Crowley’s faithful dog? Really?_ ” Sam knows he needs to say something to snap Dean back to reality. His voice is harsh, his expression a mix of disbelief and disappointment, a perfect façade to his true feelings, to that hope is harboring in his heart to have his big brother back.

“ _Oh no, little brother. I have a greater plan in mind. And you’re my main weapon._ ” The satisfaction in Dean’s voice and that smirk on his face are too much to handle. Sam can see it now. He can see the demon wearing his big brother’s face. It’s not the black eyes that give it away. It’s his smile. There’s no warmth in it; there’s no sign of that silent affection that Sam has always recognized. It isn’t human. Sam swallows, his eyes widening, looking at Dean’s face in search of something to hold on to.

“ _With your powers and mine, we could take Crowley down in a heartbeat. Crowley and all the sons of bitches who get in our way, for that matter._ ” Again that smile, more animal than human. And still, there is some kind of veneration in the way Dean is looking at Sam. His devotion to Sam remains. It’s something that has always been there, for as long as Sam can remember, and even the king of hell can’t take that away. “ _We could rule Hell. The boy king and his knight._ ”

_The boy king and his knight_. Hearing those words coming from Dean’s mouth makes him feel sick.

“ _Dean, I .. I just want you to be ok._ ” The fight leaves him, simple as that. It’s stupid to pretend anymore. “ _And this is not the right way. We can’t._ ”

Dean sighs.

“ _You disappoint me, little brother. All the things I’ve done for you. I’ve raised you. I’ve protected you. I gave up everything I’ve ever wanted for you. To make sure you were safe and happy. You’ve always been my first thought, my number one priority and did I ever ask you something in return?_ ”

And Sam remembers, all those memories hitting him like a punch in the stomach. His big brother teaching him how to ride the bike; his big brother teaching him how to swim, holding his hands because he knew Sam was terrified, but never making fun of that. His brother by his side, every night, telling him not to cry, because he was going to be with him forever and things were going to be just fine; his big brother, the Superman to his Batman, taking him to the hospital when he broke his arm jumping off the roof; his big brother taking care of him, his own personal hero. _As long as I’m around nothing bad is gonna happen to you_. The big brother who was willing to die by Lucifer’s hands, by his hands, just to stay with him ‘till the end.

“ _Answer me, Sammy!_ ” His voice is loud, threatening. “ _Did I ever ask you for anything? I could snap your neck in a second, if I wanted to. Instead I’m here, asking you to rule the world with me. We could be free, burning everything down. I’m offering you everything. You know you were born for this. This is your destiny. This is our destiny. And you’d throw this chance away for what? Your morals?_ ” Nothing is going according to plan, and it’s making Dean nervous, impetuous, but Sam knows he can’t give up now.

“ _No. Not morals. I won’t do it because of you. I know you better than anyone else in the world and I don’t believe you. You don’t mean this. Not really. You’re bragging, and I won’t believe for a second you would snap my neck. You said it yourself: you’ve always watched out for me_.” He’s practically begging now, but he doesn’t back away. He knows that hell, demon’s blood, death, the mark of Cain, nothing can break their bond. Because it’s always been them, together, and it always will be. “ _And I know we had our dark moments. We lied to each other. We hurt each other. And I know that sometimes it seems like that’ll never change. But Dean, listen to me. I can fix this. If you let me, I can fix this._ ”

The anger has left Dean’s face, and for a moment, Sam thinks he’s succeeded in getting through to his brother. But then Dean talks, and Sam feels nothing but despair.

“ _It’s too late, Sam._ ” Just for a second, Dean loses control and his voice cracks.. “ _There’s no turning back. Not this time. And I won’t let you be on your own in this world_.”

“ _So that’s what this is about?_ ” Sam’s voice is laced in disbelief. “ _You want to protect me and your solution is ruling hell together?_ ” He frowns and shakes his head violently. He would love to shake Dean as well, to do something—anything—that would make Dean listen, make him want to come back.

“ _As I told you once. You and me, fighting the good fight. Together._ ” There’s no hesitation in Dean’s voice now. He knows what he wants and he will have it. He believes in what he says; he firmly believes that as long as they are together, they’ll be all right. Heaven or Hell, does it make any difference?

“ _This is not the good fight, Dean. I can fix it. Let me help you. Let me do it._ ” Sam steps forward, intent on reaching out and touching his brother. He keeps repeating to himself that he will save him, that he’s the only one who can do it, and _please Dean, let me fix it._

Dean’s eyes are a black hole, and the longer he looks into them, the more he feels like he’s losing himself. His brother says no more and lets the blade sink in his arm, cutting his skin enough to let the blood flow out. He stretches out his arm and offers it to Sam, not a trace of regret or shame on his face.

“ _This is the only way to fix this mess, Sammy_.”

Sam almost gives up. Watching the lines of red flowing from his brother’s veins. The smell of blood and death surround him. It could be so simple, he thinks. And I am so tired. It could be so simple to just give in, to let it all go and find that stillness he is so desperately looking for. He would be with his big brother. Everything would be just as they want it to be. Freedom. Peace. Dean.

_Dean._ But Dean is it. He is the reason why Sam can’t give in. Because he’s let his big brother down before and he won’t do it again. This time he’s going to make things right. He knows he can save Dean. He knows his brother wouldn’t want this, not now, not ever, and that is why Sam is going to try.

“ _I can’t_ ” he says, his voice shaking. And it sounds like there’s some regret in those two words, some degree of longing for what could have been. Freedom. Peace. No. Dean. Dean is all that matters.

Sam walks towards his brother, and he braces himself for what comes next. “ _I’m gonna save you_ ” he whispers, and without warning or a sign to show his intentions, he punches Dean hard in the face, again and again and it’s a kind of déjà vu, he bitterly thinks. He doesn’t know for how long he goes on, but eventually Dean blacks out. He watches his brother, and with those black eyes shut and the first blade out of his reach, he is Dean again.

“ _It’s ok Dean, I got it._ ” Yes, quite the déjà vu. “ _I’m gonna cure you_.”


End file.
